The Best Kept Secret PT 1: The Youngest Derevko
by ALISHAxxCADExxLEVESQUE
Summary: AU. 3 days before her death, Irina decides to fake the death of her oldest daughter, Alisha in order to turn her KGB. By using a lie that Syd was killed by the CIA, Irina makes Alisha swear her alliance to the KGB. Now 18 yrs later, Syd and Alisha meet.
1. Prologue: The death of Alisha

The Best Kept Secret: PT. 1 The Youngest Derevko

Laura Bristow was deciding her fate, even as she graded papers. Three days from now she would fake her death in a car crash. The only thing that bothered her was her eldest daughter. Sydney would most likely never remember her oldest sister and Jack would not bother to hurt Sydney with further loss. Irina Derevko, alias Laura Bristow, would stage a kidnapping of her eldest daughter and make her appear to be dead. Then whilst after faking her own death, Irina would train her oldest to be the perfect match for the KGB, Yelena Derevko would become her new name. Alisha Bristow would no longer exist. Now Alisha Bristow was the most like Jack of her two daughters. She bore the intense physique of her father. She had dirty blonde hair that was cut short and she despised it. So one day she decided to change the color to pink much to Jack's dismay. Her eyes were a cool blue gray and the intensity of them scared Irina sometimes. Especially when it came to Sydney, Alisha was very, very protective of her baby sister Sydney. Alisha was only ten and Sydney six, but Irina had seen terrible rage burst from Alisha in times when the safety or wellbeing of her younger sister was threatened. Once before a bully had taken Sydney's ball and made fun of her pigtails, so Alisha, always the protective one, smashed in his jaw on the playground. This particular behavior unnerved Jack Bristow, who promptly grounded his daughter for breaking the jaw of a 15 year old. Ironically Alisha did not care. She foresaw this as an adventure in which to break free of her dad's strict regime and sneak out for a party that only high school students were invited too. Irina caught her in the act of returning but did not, however, tell Jack about that behavior. Now as Irina remembered all this, she knew her plan had to be put into action.

It was a stormy night and Alisha was doing homework with Sydney eagerly looking on.

"Sissy why you do homework?" She asked in her six year old voice. Alisha smiled, letting the youngest Bristow sit in her lap. She patted her head gently.

"Well as much as I may hate dad, I still have to keep up my studies if I want to go to college some day. You'll understand one day kid. I promise." She kissed the back of her head. Sydney looked up endearingly. She wanted to be just like her older sister when she got older. Everything about Alisha awed Sydney, from her short pink hair to her wallet chain on the side of her pants. Of course Sydney didn't particularly enjoy the clothes themselves.

"I love you Alisha." Sydney Bristow said with sincerity. Alisha kissed the top of her head.

"I know you do kid. I love you too." Those were the last words Sydney and Alisha ever said to each other that were simply words and not commands nor words of fear. Alisha watched the clock chime to welcome midnight, mom and dad should be home by now, she thought. She heard the roar of an engine as it pulled into the drive. Assuming it was her mother and father, she went to the door to check it out. The man standing there was not her father. She turned to Sydney.

"Run now. Syd run." Sydney dashed off immediately obeying her older sister. Alisha grabbed a gun from her father's bedroom as the door was kicked down. She cocked it and headed into the living room to protect her youngest sister. A gunman pointed a gun at Sydney knowing that Alisha would get involved to save her sister. Alisha ran fast, slamming into the gunman.

"Stay away from my sister you jackass." She yelled. The gunman turned the gun on her. Alisha knew the inevitable was coming. She stood in front of her sister, protecting her. She didn't run and she didn't look at him in fear. Her sister was more important then her own life and she calmly stood, facing her impending death. Five shots rang out from the AK-47. Each bullet ripped through Alisha's chest as she took the hits. She made no scream, and crumbled to the floor. She turned looking at Sydney who screamed, tears running down Sydney's face. Alisha touched her cheek.

"Shh… No tears for me Syd. If you were the older sibling you'd have done the same for me. Now do something for me. I want you to make something off your life. Become a teacher, whatever. Just don't give up your dreams. Make the best out of yourself, kid." Those were the last words Alisha Bristow ever uttered and Sydney Bristow took them to heart. The bullets hadn't been life threatening. They were coated in a substance that would slow the heart to feign death. Neither Sydney nor Jack ever knew this.

One tragedy had passed only to be followed by another two days later. Both Laura Bristow and Alisha Bristow were laid to rest, never to return, at least not as Laura Bristow and Alisha Bristow. That day Yelena Derevko was born from the ashes of Alisha Bristow. Irina began her training as soon as she rose from her comatose "death". Yelena was a natural of course, as Irina had known she would be. Told that the gunman that night had been CIA and had killed Sydney Bristow, Yelena was filled with hate and the desire for revenge on the Central Intelligence Agency. The drive to avenge her supposed sister's death was all that Yelena knew from that moment on. How such lies fed the fire with it's own fuel of hatred.

18 years later:

Sydney Bristow was on a mission in Prague retrieving a stolen disk containing information the Rambaldi Artifacts, little did the APO Agent know that her enemy was on the opposite side of the fence, wanting the same thing. She spoke into the COMM unit.

"Phoenix to Shot gun, anyone in my perimeter?" She asked.

"Negative Phoenix, watch yourself though our Surveillance is a little hazy like we are getting interference, Merlin is on it." Michael Vaughn stated with a nervous sigh.

"Copy that Shotgun, Phoenix out. I am going to survey the perimeter." Just as Sydney shut off her COMM, the bunt of a pistol slammed into the back of her hand. Before she went dark, she turned to see a familiar figure standing above her.


	2. Meeting Unbeknownst to Each Other

Sydney Bristow looked into the eyes of her attacker. They looked familiar but everything she saw was a blurry haze. Something had been done to her, that much was certain. As she sat what she hoped was a chair, Sydney struggled weakly against the bonds that held her. That only earned her a sharp slap to the face from her kidnapper. She lowered her head, chewing on her lip in thought, there had to be some way for her to escape. _First I need to find out who my attacker is and what that person wants from me. _Though to her it was quite obvious that it had to have something to do with Rambaldi. _Damn Rambaldi, I swear I have never been in more trouble over some ancient prophesier than the trouble that Milo Rambaldi has caused. _The lights were flipped on and she finally got a good look at her attacker once her eyes adjusted. She had a powerful muscular physique and she appeared to be in excellent health. She looked much like a woman who had nothing to lose, dressed in leather pants, a black turtleneck, and a leather jacket. She was a chestnut blond, she had sharp keen blue eyes, eyes that held no compassion in them. The eyes of a military efficiency, Sydney had seen that type before and she knew how dangerous those type of people were.

The captor looked down at the captured, she had turned the lights on to get a look at her. So, this was the girl that was giving her so much trouble? She didn't look like much. She didn't see why she simply couldn't get rid of the girl and destroy the remains, it seemed more efficient. But alas, her mother had given her commands not to harm this one. She did not know why, in fact it unnerved her a lot. Her mother had never before given her an order without explaining it. Yet, Yelena followed the order with full devotion. After all, if her mother told her to do something she did it. It had always been that way. Now if her father had...She drifted off, that was a life she did not need to remember. With her past, came only pain, pain she did not need. No, right now she needed to not have any emotions on her plate.. She raised her gun.

"You are lucky, my employer wants you alive, kid." She said looking down at her valuable prisoner.

"My mother claims you have something to do for her. I do not know, nor do I wish to know. Though I admit, I am curious to know who you are. If it was up to me, I would just terminate you." Sydney looked up at her, she spoke of terminating someone as if it was like shutting down a computer program, like it meant nothing. This girl had no emotions. Sydney decided to snap back in defense.

"Who I am is none of your business. Though, your employer is. I think perhaps you should release me, before my CIA counter parts dispose of you. Perhaps if you were to let me go, I could persuade leniency." Yelena rolled her eyes. This girl thought she was tough, she had faced men twice her size, she was not intimidated. Of course, Yelena did not know who she was.

"Let me tell you a story about the CIA. They are not the good guys. I know, my father worked for them. Of course, he never told us that. I found out from my mother years later. He was never around for us. He was always there for the entire world but never me or my little sister. I hated him for it. I did everything I could to rebel against him. I felt that he didn't care. So when I was ten, the CIA entered my house and shot me, not once but three times. I should have died, perhaps but I didn't. But I was told later that my younger sister was killed in that raid. So excuse me if I don't hold true to CIA ideals. When you lose the one thing that matters to you, you lose all your hopes and dreams, and yes even your emotions. So don't talk to me about the CIA. Got it?" Sydney felt an overwhelming flash of sympathy rake through her, she knew the feeling. She had watched her elder sister be killed by the KGB years ago as well. She knew what it felt like to lose a sister. Her heart went out to the young woman. Sydney wanted to say something to this woman but she didn't. She couldn't reveal her identity to an enemy, no matter how bad they had made her feel. She could not reveal anything about herself, not even Alisha Bristow and how it had torn her apart to watch her big sister die. She wanted to so bad but she had to keep her mouth shut. So she did not tell her what it felt like to lose a sister, and that she knew the feeling very well. Yelena looked at her.

"You know my pain don't you? You know what it is like to lose a sister, don't you?" Sydney nodded. Perhaps she could tell a little bit without giving key details. She thought about it, seriously and wondered what she was going to tell her about Alisha Bristow and how she had died.

"Yes, when I was a little girl, my elder sister was killed in our home. Men in black suits came in our home. It was just the two of us. She had stood up with a cocky grin and they opened fire. They never stopped firing at her. She was ripped apart in front of me and I watched it. My dad tried to get me to stay calm but he couldn't. A little while after that, my mom and dad got into a big argument. She took off, blaming my father for my sister's death, saying how it was his fault because he was never around. She got into her car, drunk driver hit her head on." She left out the part of her mom being a KGB agent and having faked her death. She left out a lot about her family, giving merely the abstract. However it had really affected Yelena Derevko. She was tearing apart at the seams, it seemed and Sydney could tell. She had hoped she had made that impact on her. Perhaps, she would let her go now. Now that they shared something in common it seemed far more realistic that it would happen. Finally, Yelena turned to her loosening the ropes. She turned around, standing directly in front of her.

"There is a badge in my front pocket, KGB Police, Fourth Division. Has my birth name on it. Take that and the gun in my right pocket, the badge works as a key card. It will open the door. One favor though, make it look good."

Sydney nodded and broke from her bonds and pulled her arms around Yelena's throat.

"Don't fight it." She muttered through her clenched teeth as she knocked the woman out. The KGB police agent hit the ground, passed out. She grabbed the badge and the gun. She did not arrest the young woman, she could but the woman had shown her a great deal of compassion, and this time she would let her go. She used the badge to exit the door and then finally after having running to a pick up destination, glanced at the name on the badge. What she saw shocked her and left her very much so confused.

**Alisha Jane Bristow- Special Agent in Charge- KGB Secret Police- Reformed Branch- Dark Intel and Conspiracy- Secret Field Ops.**

To Be Continued


End file.
